


Va Va Voom

by Eve_Louise (Stregatrek)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: I am so sorry, I'm tired, M/M, Songfic, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Eve_Louise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Nicki Minaj song of the same name and not enough sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Va Va Voom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Eggsy was having the time of his _fucking _life. Was there _anything _better than being a secret agent, making out with another secret agent, in said secret agent's super-posh bedroom?____  


Not in his opinion.  


"Eggsy..." Harry's voice was breathless, and Eggsy was ridiculously smug. He nipped the older man's ear teasingly.  


When Harry shuddered, Eggsy huffed a chuckle and mumbled, "Wanna bang like Rambo, now, guv?"  


There was a beat of silence, and then Eggsy became aware that he was no longer in Harry's arms. Or his bedroom, for that matter.  


"Oi!" He shouted as his shoes and shirt followed him unceremoniously into the hall and the door shut emphatically. "Harry, what the fuck?"  


The other spy sounded drily amused and not at all regretful when he answered from the other side of the door- "no."  



End file.
